poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a black and red hedgehog and a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, as the “Ultimate Life Form”. He is the spitting image of Sonic, and he'll do anything without regretting it. Despite the fact that Shadow is considerably dark and edgy, he is shown to have friends throughout the Sonic series. Rouge and Omega in particular are his closest friends. He is also a friend of Sonic and Tails, though on occasions he will still battle them. Though he once commonly commited acts of evil, he is no longer seen as a complete villain-- nor is he seen to be a hero. He is more or less completely neutral. (The following paragraph contains a major spoiler for Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog (the video game). If you wish to not see the spoiler, please skip this paragraph.) Shadow died at the end of Sonic Adventure 2 by falling to Earth after assisting Sonic in defeating the Bio Lizard. However, he re-appeared in later games such as Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle, and Shadow the Hedgehog. In these games, he made efforts to try and figure out whether or not he was the real Shadow, who had survived the fall, or a robotic clone made by Eggman. During the final boss battle of the true ending of Shadow the Hedgehog, it's finally revealed by Eggman that the Shadow we know is the original who had been in Sonic Adventure 2, and that Eggman had helped revive Shadow after finding him in the spot he'd fallen into. Trivia *Shadow will join Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Chris, Cream, Cheese, and Pooh and friends as one of the Emerald Searchers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds *In multiple Sonic the Hedgehog games, Shadow is shown to be faster than Sonic himself. An example of this is in Sonic Battle, where his speed stats were higher than Sonic's. *Shadow is considered by SEGA to be the second most popular Sonic the Hedgehog character, after Sonic himself. *In 2005, Shadow starred in his own video game named Shadow the Hedgehog. It is playable on Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox. *Guinness World Records declared Shadow to be the 25th best video game character of all time. *Officially, Shadow has no known age. *Shadow is a major protagonist in Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, here, he's still considered Sonic's rival, but the two seem to be on friendlier terms. Even so, Shadow remains one of the more powerful characters on the show, being the Ultimate Life Form and all. His main pony partner is Rainbow Dash, and despite the two characters having their differences, they eventually lightened up to each other. Shadow also seems to be more intelligent than a majority of the cast, being the only one to see through Chrysalis' Cadance disguise even before Team Sonic and the Mane Six found the real Cadance, he also sometimes wields a laser pistol in combat (this is a reference to Shadow's videogame, where he used guns during the fight against the black arms). *Shadow has a secret crush on Marie. *The IDW Version of Shadow is currently a zombot due to being infected by the Metal Virus. Gallery super_shadow_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock-dau8g4t.png dark_shadow_render_by_nibroc_rock-db4bko1.png|Dark Shadow hyper_shadow_12k_2019_render_by_nibroc_rock_ddaugr2-pre.png|Hyper Shadow darkspine_shadow_by_shadowhatesomochao_d3e1t83-fullview.jpg what_if__shadow_as_super_saiyan_god_by_nibroc_rock_dcufo8e-pre.png what_if__shadow_as_super_saiyan_blue_by_nibroc_rock-daqk0jp.png bad_future__mind_control_shadow_by_nibroc_rock-damyyzl.png|Shadow (Bad future) shadow__riders_outfit_by_nibroc_rock-dch4vff.png vector_icon_shadow_by_nibroc_rock-d8obhth.png 26. Talon Data Squad Ranger.png|Shadow as the Talon Data Squad Ranger virtual_reality__shadow_render_by_nibroc_rock-dbv1cq8.png|Shadow (Virtual Reality) VGM's Shadow Poster.png C19F6872-8A41-48D6-B16A-16F0DAA9864A.png 83DB2682-3868-49DD-91D9-28A19B212143.png AE6C313A-F80A-45AE-A8DD-49B561FADED7.png 5E7F507F-5D78-418A-9146-9E69488A0AC3.png 83CDB355-7305-4037-9E18-0E55DEB1F3C2.png F16F7CDE-E41E-4526-B8A7-A16B45FB0F07.png|from “Sonic X” 750413C8-BCC7-42F4-A9D8-CE08F26B444E.png|from “Sonic Boom” shadowx.png|Shadow by Globman1338 (inspired by his Sonic X artwork) Category:Anti Heroes Category:HEROES Category:Not completely evil. Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Henchmen Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Reformed characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Impostors Category:Swordsmen Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Hedgehogs Category:Remorseful characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:SEGA Category:Former villains Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:One-Man Army Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Unwanted characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Cameron33268110) Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Mastermind Category:Arch rivals Category:Rivals Category:Sadistic characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Warriors Category:Determinators Category:Intelligent characters Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Comics Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Incriminators Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Category:Power Rangers Category:Rainbow Forces Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Master of Hero Category:Clones of other characters Category:Clones Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Heroic Creations Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Infinite's Replicas Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Super Mario Bros Z characters Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Characters voiced by Jason Griffith Category:Characters voiced by Kirk Thornton Category:The League of Light Category:Lone Wolf Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Riders Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:Black Characters Category:Noah's Adventure allies